


My Little GOTG: Friendship is Badass

by Monobear



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monobear/pseuds/Monobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps the most silly crossover I've done to date. When planet Equestria is discovered, a certain group of space-faring misfits arrive to check it out. Of course, with new friends comes new problems, and things may not be as cheerful and sunshine-y as they first appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little GOTG: Friendship is Badass

_**ACCESSING FILES...** _

_**DATA FOUND.** _

_**PLANET E-101010: EQUESTRIA** _

**CLIMATE:** Similar to Terra, goes through regular changes in seasons. Generally warm, however, except at night time.

 **STATUS:** Active; non-hostile

 **DETAILS:** Equestria ( _Planet E-101010_ ) is divided up into several nations akin to Terra, but most answer to the one known as **CANTERLOT** , ruled by two sisters: Celestia and Luna. The sisters apparently control the day-to-night schedule of the planet, moving their own sun and moon with powerful telekinetic forces _(? possibly very strong mutation here)_. Celestia controls the day, and Luna, aptly, controls the night. The planet is similar to Terra in every way, albeit with minor details changed, such as it having two layers: ground layer, and a layer above the clouds known as **CLOUDSDALE**.

In addition, the species on this planet contains some similar to Terra (such as owls and alligators), but is primarily populated by what appears to be mythological creatures (dragons, phoenix) and mutated horses, all capable of speech in English languages and divided into three races: **EARTH PONY** _(which is similar to a normal horse)_ , **UNICORN** _(much like the ones described in myth, have horns, strangely capable of advanced magic using tomes and basic telekinesis)_ , and **PEGASI** _(once again, like the ones in myth, have wings and can travel long distances at the speed of an average jet, oddly enough live away from the other ponies in Cloudsdale - may be some tension there? reasoning unknown)_. There are also **ALICORNS** , which are an odd mix of the three races, far more powerful than anyone else, and only four are known: **PRINCESS CELESTIA** , **PRINCESS LUNA** , **PRINCESS CADANCE** _(ruler of another nation of Equestria, the **CRYSTAL EMPIRE** ), _and **PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE** _(Celestia's prize pupil, apparently given alicorn status due to unknown factors at this time)_.

The citizens on this planet are incredibly welcoming, although Princess Celestia has warned us not to make too much contact with the residents as to not begin mass panic. She has, however, created a landing dock in a private area just in case, which also camouflages any visiting specimen into one of the three races due to what she simply refers to as magic _(she has refused to elaborate due to the possibility of it being used for warfare)_ , in addition to giving them powers akin to that species.

Overall, it is a welcoming environment, and one could feel quite safe in the land of Equestria. 

* * *

 

"Blah blah blah, mandatory mission, bluh bluh..." Quill stared at the folder on the table, reading off the first line in his usual style of ignoring everything that didn't interest him at the moment. Gamora frowned, but said nothing as their so-called leader continued looking through it. "Group of extremely dangerous criminals....they totally didn't select us for this because they don't care if we live or die...usual stuff..." Rocket had placed his head on the table, looking up at Quill with a bored expression as he continued. Groot sat in his pot next to him, listening intently. Drax, meanwhile, was polishing one of his knives, as he did when thinking over things (much to the horror of people who didn't know any better). "--Ooh, wait, hang on!" Everyone immediately looked up at Quill, their interest peaked at their leader's exclamation. "They have apparently disguised themselves and landed in newly-discovered planet Equestria. Their purpose going there is unknown, but considering what's there, it may get into very dangerous warfare....well. This might just be interesting after all. Knew that I wouldn't be let down by a new mission."

"You were staring at it as if it were the most boring thing in the galaxy a few seconds ago." Gamora pointed out. Quill glanced at her and pouted as if to say 'Don't correct me'. She simply smiled in return. "So. Have we any information on this planet? Most of what I've heard about it has been quite vague."

"Yeah, they sent us a copy of their main file on it. Let's see..." Quill looked over the paper that had the information on it, raising a brow slowly. "....I really should not be surprised at this point, but I honest to God am. Magical horses."

"...And?" Rocket peeked over Quill's shoulder. "'s not really new. 've met a few intelligent what-you-Terrans-would-call 'horses'. Pretty nice guys, if ya don't point out that they have little-to-no intimidation skills. I'm more scary than them." He paused. "Well. I'm scarier than a lot of people, but you get what I'm sayin'. That's not new, that's just...a thing."

"Horses with wings."

"....Never mind, that's a new one."

"Yep. So apparently they're disguised in wing-horn-horse-land, and it's our job to get them out of there before they wreck too much shit. They even sent us contacts of locals there who're supposed to help....Elements of Harmony....huh. I'm saving that in my 'band names to consider' pile." Quill stated, closing the folder. "Well. No time to lose."

"Can't say I'm looking forward to this." Rocket snorted. "Sounds way too obnoxiously happy for me."

"Yeah, it does sound kinda way too sugary-sweet, but that makes the fact that we're probably going to accidentally demolish part of it in a battle that much more hilarious, right?"

"...Snrrk. Yes."

"If you two wreck anything, I will not hesitate to--"

"--I said accidentally! Gamora, you know we'd never wreck anything on purpose!"

There was a small awkward silence.

"....Well. Off we go!"

* * *

 

"Wait, WHAT?!" That was the cry heard through half of the castle as Twilight Sparkle stepped back in surprise. "Invaders?! How? When? Where?" 

"As I was saying," Princess Celestia said in a reassuring tone, "it will most likely be nothing. We're likely very safe, considering I've recently gotten a notice that there will be what they're referring to an intergalactic defense force team known as the Guardians of the Galaxy arriving at any minute, in addition to having you 6 on our side. It's very likely nothing to worry about, but I thought it'd be best that we alerted you nonetheless - in addition to you having to introduce this group to the ins-and-outs of Equestria."

"I'm sorry, but I--we have to..." Twilight stuttered. The fact that anyone was coming in and out of Equestria from other planets was already worrying news, but the fact that a dangerous group had come for nefarious deeds and now a dangerous group to stop the dangerous group from before? It was enough to set her on edge. "...well, is there anything else?"

"The group that you've been assigned to take care of is apparently quite irregular. It says right here that they're the group sent for the most dangerous missions, but they're all quite...different."

"Different?" 

"...Quirky."

"Oh. Well, it's not like we're not used to that." Twilight offered a nervous smile, looking at the grinning Pinkie Pie. Celestia gave a knowing nod as the pink pony let out a small giggle.

"Hey, this might actually be really really fun! I mean new friends! That's always pretty awesome, and they've probably got interesting stories not being from around here and all, and ooh, ooh, maybe we could have a party to welcome them here!" Pinkie babbled, looking at the rest of the group. "We can make cake, and get space-themed decorations, and play awesome music, and--"

"Pinkie."

"--man, what if they're like that Buck Rogers? Cowpony in space going on all sorts of awesome adventures, capturing bad guys, making all the cool lines when he beats someone, like, like 'Ya messed with the wrong ranger at this rodeo, bandit!' "

"Pinkie!"

"And then we could have a SLEEPOVER! STAY UP LATE, SWAPPIN' MANLY STORIES BY A FIRE...and in the mornin', I'M MAKIN' WAFFLES!"

"PINKIE!"

"What?" The pink pony's thought train came to an abrupt and crashing stop, looking at her alicorn friend once more. "....Oh, right, I guess we should meet them first..."

"Well, not just that, but if they're all that they seem, they might not be that 'fun'." Rainbow Dash spoke up. "Typically, if someone fights off dangerous groups for that long, they kinda stop being the people you wanna have fun with. I mean, look at the Crystal Empire guards, for example. It's a game to make any of them crack a smile, much less laugh. So they might just kinda be all stone-faced and no-fun-allowed."

"...But...but..." Pinkie's hair began to deflate, but then it poofed back up when she stomped one of her hooves in determination. "Then we'll TEACH them how to have fun! That's what I'm best at, anyway!"

"...If you say so." Dash still didn't seem that optimistic, and she looked back up at Princess Celestia. "By the way, not to be rude or anything, but when are we supposed to meet these people?"

"Oh, it should be any minute now. You perhaps might want to get moving." Celestia commented, stifling a laugh as the group's face shifted to panic and they began to dash off to the directed location. "Perhaps I should've told them a bit more...hm. Oh well. They'll find out for themselves."

* * *

 

The Milano slowly landed onto the directed area, and the group peeked out the windows. Sure enough, it was a sunny day, and they were in a pasture in the middle of a forest, it seemed. Groot was already thrilled to have a bit of sunlight, dancing as he was held up to a window, causing Rocket to have a bit of a smile on his face. 

"Alright. We're here. Get ready, guys. Once we step out, we're stuck on here until we find that group." Quill warned. "Exiting on three unless we've got any objections. One."

* * *

The group of ponies slowly slid to a stop as they saw the gigantic space ship before them. Rainbow Dash let out an impressed whistle, clicking her tongue afterwards. "Yep. I want one. I definitely want one." 

"...What would you do with a spaceship?" Rarity glanced at Dash. "I mean, you can already fly, and..."

"Look, I just think it'd make me look cool. Do not say it wouldn't be cool if I flew past someone in awesome shades, blasting my awesome music, and kinda nodded like those guys do in movies, the really cool ones."

"...Well..."

"Do not say it wouldn't be cool." Dash frowned. "Because it would. I'd make it cool. Definitely. That's why they call me the Dash."

"People call you _the_ Dash?"

"....People WILL call me the Dash!"

* * *

 

The Guardians had all gathered near the Milano's exit, the slight hesitance being more than unusual for the group. Perhaps it was because it was unknown territory, and that always meant unsurity on how to deal with things. Or perhaps it was just the fact that they were going to be dealing with horses, and it's a bit difficult to communicate with horses. 

As a third possibility, Quill was mentally getting out all of his talking horse jokes before he got outside. ("Nice place. So when do I get to meet Mr. Ed?"; "Excuse me, I'm feeling a bit HORSE today.") That would explain the snickering. "Pff...two."

* * *

The door began to slide open. Immediately, the ponies had their attention drawn to the ship: some in anticipation, some in anxiety, and at least one with sheer excitement. There was the sound of a man calling "THREE!" Before a group of ponies tumbled out from the ship with a particularly irate raccoon at the bottom of the pile.

"GET OFF ME I'M GETTING SQUISHED."

"Whoops, sorry. Lemmie just--" A pegasus wearing a maroon jacket and headphones flapped their wings and squeezed their way out of the pile. The voice was recognizable as the guy who'd called out before, and he was staring, open-mouthed at his new wings. "....That's new. That's definitely new." That was when he noticed the group of other ponies looking at him. "Oh. Hey! You guys are the contacts, right? Elements of Harmony?" He grinned a bit weakly, then stared down at one of his hooves, apparently still struck by confusion. 

"I am Groot." A woodlike gigantic pony lifted himself off of the pile, having tumbled on top, and looked worryingly down at the raccoon. "I am Groot?"

"I'm fine. Just get me out before Drax crushes what little bones I have left in my body." The raccoon snapped. The wood pony nodded in return, extending what appeared to be a branch, pulling his friend out as he took hold. Fluttershy watched with an amazed face, Rainbow Dash slowly sliding over to her and grinning smugly as she whispered...

"And quoteth you previously, I'd like to be a tree--"

"--please don't." Fluttershy responded in a quiet tone, frowning at Dash. "I...it was a joke...mostly..."

The next to get up was a gigantic blue Earth pony with red markings all over his body. "I apologize for the squishing. Are you all alright?"

"I believe so." The last to get up was a green unicorn with a purple mane. "At least, I am."

"...Umm, yes, we're the Elements of Harmony. Nice to meet you all. I'm Twilight Sparkle." Twilight stepped forward cautiously, being the ever-vigilant leader of the group. "And these are Rainbow Dash--"

"Sup?" Dash grinned. 

"--Applejack--"

"Howdy." Applejack tipped her hat.

"--Rarity--"

"Delighted, I'm sure." Rarity smiled.

"--Pinkie Pie--"

"It's really really awesome to meet you all!" Pinkie waved a hoof.

"--and Fluttershy." 

"...um....hi...." Fluttershy greeted quietly, a timid smile crossing her face.

"Sweet. Nice to meet you all too. I'm Peter, Peter Quill. People call me Star-Lord." Quill had stopped being distracted by his new hooves, somehow, despite the thought still lingering in the back of his mind that he did, indeed, have hooves now. "And this is Gamora--"

"Hello." The purple-maned pony nodded.

"--Drax--"

"Greetings." The gigantic blue pony stated.

"--Groot--"

"I am Groot." The wooden pony declared with a smile.

"--and Rocket."

"Yeah. Hi." The raccoon said. 

"Excellent." Twilight smiled, her nerves a bit calmed now. "Princess Celestia wanted to meet you all, so I'll be the one leading you all to her. We'll get further directions on what to do there."

"That's cool with me, right, guys?"

The Guardians generally shrugged, and began following Twilight as she led the way, Pinkie doing her slightly odd hopping-walk as she followed after.

* * *

"My, your mane is just gorgeous, darling." Rarity commented, walking next to Gamora. "I do wish mine was that naturally flowing. The products I have to use in the morning..."

"Oh. Well...thank you." Gamora responded, subconsciously moving a bit of her mane out of her eyes. "It is a bit long, however...I--...would it be odd to say that I'm not quite used to this..." She motioned at her horn.

"Oh, not at all, dear....Gamora, was it? Gamora. It would be irregular if you WERE used to it." Rarity replied jokingly. "It comes with time, though I suppose I can't share the sentiment since I grew up with my own. You're not usually a unicorn?"

"Not at all." Gamora shook her head. "To be honest, it's...like having a third arm..."

"...I don't believe it would turn out to be as ugly as a third arm, however." Rarity giggled. "It's alright. I'll help you however I can, if you'd like the assistance."

"I would very much appreciate that. Thank you, Rarity."

"My pleasure. That's our job, after all, so we had better get used to being friends quickly if we intend to succeed!"

 

"...." Fluttershy had taken to walking alongside Groot, who glanced down at her every now and again before he finally spoke up.

"I am Groot." 

"Oh...it's nice to meet you, too..." Fluttershy muttered quietly.

"I am Groot?"

"I'm....no, no, not nervous....I....okay, I really am nervous around new people..." She admitted, looking down at the ground in shame.

"I AM Groot."

"Aww, that's sweet of you to say..." The yellow pony let just the smallest of smiles cross her face. "Thank you."

"I am Groot." Groot smiled in return, gently tilting her head up so that she looked forward instead of on the ground. Her smile widened a bit, and she continued to look forward.

 

Quill had been looking back at Fluttershy and Groot. "...She can understand him?"

Rainbow Dash, who had been walking beside him, offered a shrug. "That's her thing. She talks to animals. And trees, I guess. I 'unno."

"...Riiiight. Horribly anti-social, nervous around anything, probably has a beautiful singing voice?"

"Yep, that's her."

"That figures." Quill snorted. "So, you're Rainbow Dash, right?"

"Yep. Rainbow Dash, element of harmony and aspiring Wonderbolt. Fastest flyer in all of Equestria." She responded in a boastful tone. Quill smirked in return.

"So you're all about speed?"

"Damn straight."

"...Once I get used to these things, we'll just see who's the fastest." Quill fluttered the wings on his back.

Dash paused. "That a challenge, Space-Lord?" She smirked, her competitive streak already taking over. "Because I usually win challenges."

"Funny thing: so do I. And my name's Star-Lord."

"Close enough. Hmmm. I might just be able to teach ya how to fly, and then at the end of it all, we'll just see if the student surpasses the teacher and figure out the details of the bet later. Sound fine with you?" 

"Absolutely. Looking forward to kicking your ass."

"Looking forward to kicking your flank too, Space-Boy." 

 

 


End file.
